Rain
by nukagirl
Summary: I will tell you the truth, Fullmetal, there is blood on your hands let only you can see" Roy told Edward, "That blood will fade, but will never go forever" he brought Ed's hands up and kissed each knuckle,RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

Rain

Rain

Roy Mustang walked though the streets. He could barely see because the heavens had opened up, spilling out all the rain it contained. Roy couldn't ever remember it raining this hard before. His clothes stuck to his cold skin. His black hair was soaked, his bangs glued over his eyes. Roy dug his hands further into his pockets, clutching the now useless gloves.

He sighed as a flash of lighten lit up the sky. His mind wandered to the earlier events of that evening.

-

The Military had been tracking a child serial killer for the past couple of months. He had killed twenty innocent children, ranging from the age of two to sixteen years old, in the space of five months.

Roy had been in the middle of a report meeting with Edward Elric, when Havoc had stuck his head into Roy's office, informing the two alchemists that they were on the tail of the serial killer. Roy stood up, pulling on his gloves and telling Edward to stay there, before following Havoc out.

"Yeh, right, Colonel Basted, I'm coming with you!" Ed shouted, running after them. There wasn't time to argue, so Roy just allowed it.

They arrived at the crime scene just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

_Damn!_ Roy thought, _Stupid Rain!_ There were already five officers there, standing at the end of an alley way. The arriving team was informed that the killer was at the other end, blocked by a dead end.

"He has a child hostage, with a knife, Sir" a young officer told the Colonel. Roy nodded, going into the alley way. The officers and Ed followed their superior's actions.

A middle aged man was backed up against a dirty wall, a girl was held tight to his chest by his arm around her neck. The girl was only six years old, with dirty blond hair, which was stained with blood and mud. Tears were flowing from her wide eyes, as they moved from the knife positioned against her neck, to the Military officers with guns, to the rain falling down on them.

"Help me, please!" she cried, pulling on the man's arms to get away.

"Don't come any closer!!" the man warned, tightening the grip on the girl, whose face want red slightly. The man was staggering her.

"That is an innocent girl, leave her alone!" Ed called out.

"Shut it, pipsqueak, or you'll be next" the man yelled. Roy held out a hand to stop Ed's outburst, but none came. Roy looked at him through the corner of his eye. Ed was red in the face, but Ed understood what a temper tantrum could cause. Roy realised that the boy had grown up slightly.

"Let go off me, please!" the girl begged.

"Just let her go" Roy demanded, holding up a wet glove.

"Mustang" Ed whispered, "You know you're useless in the rain"

_Damn Fullmetal! Trying to take over Hawkeye's place while she has the day off_, Roy thought.

"Yes, Fullmetal, but he doesn't" Roy hissed back. The man's eyes widen, as he looked at Roy's glove.

"You're an Alchemist!" he growled, taking the knife away from the girl's throat, but keeping his arm tight around her.

"Yes, but not just that, I'm the Flame Alchemist!" Roy said, posing his fingers to snap. The man's eyes grow in fear as he recognised the dangerous man in front of him.

The next few things happened so fast, Roy was having difficult trying to remember them.

The man throw the knife, aiming for Roy. However, the weapon missed it's target and hit an officer behind Roy, the officer fall to the floor as he cried out in pain and dropping his gun. Two officers fall to their knees beside him. The girl broke free of her prisoner and ran over to the uniformed men. She hid behind Havoc, digging her face into the back of his legs. The man got out another knife and rushed at Roy, the dagger raised.

A gun went off beside Roy before he could even respond, and he watched the man slowly watched the man fall to the floor, a hole in his chest. Roy looked to his side. Ed was staring at the now dead man, gun held high in his hands. The girl started to cry hard, her cries echoing through the night, as the officers ran to the man's side.

"Fullmetal" Roy said, going to put a hand on the young man's shoulder, but Ed all to his knees, shaking and holding the gun tight. Havoc was now carrying the girl, who was crying into his neck.

"Chief, we need to get this girl to a hospital" he told the Colonel, who nodded.

"Yes, you do that, and contact her parents" Roy ordered, "Falman, sort out the scene, remove the body" he ordered, his other man, who saluted and got to the job. Roy turned to Ed, who watched as the man's body was picked up.

"Fullmetal" Roy repeated. Ed shook his head, before standing up, and running out the alley way.

"FULLMETAL!!" Roy shouted, sighing.

"Do you want me to go after him, sir" Fuery asked.

"No, I'll do it" Roy informed his security officer and rushed after Edward.

-

Now, here he was, several hours later. The rain had worsened and Roy was about to give up. He walked into Central's square, when red caught his eye. In the middle of the square was a large fountain, and sitting on the edge of the fountain was Ed. Roy couldn't actual make out Ed, just the red coat, but no one in their right minds would be out in this weather.

"Fullmetal" Roy said, going over to him. Ed's hood was up, half covering his face. The other half was covered by his soaked bangs. The gun was still in his hands, helf tight. When Ed didn't reply, Roy knelt down in front of him, getting a clearer look at his face.

Ed's eyes were dull and glazed over. He was mouthing silent words, shaking head to foot.

"You're going to get a cold, Fullmetal" Roy told him, taking hold of the gun. He gently removed Ed's fingers and put the metal weapon in the back of his belt. Ed stared down at the floor, his normally tanned complex was pale. Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder, and Ed jumped at the touch.

"Come on, Ed, you can't stay here all night" Roy gently said. Once again, he received no reply, so Roy stood up and picked the seventeen year old up. He was lighter then Roy had expected. Even the automail seemed unusual light. It made him wonder if the boy ate properly. Ed was shivering and to the older alchemist surprised, he clang to Roy, digging his face into the man's neck.

_Where to now?_ Roy asked himself, _The Dorms? No, Alphonse is back in Remesobol, Ed is suppose to go back there in a couple days time, and it would be best if Ed wasn't on his own right now. _Roy thought all this through, holding the boy close against him. He decided on where to take Ed and started in that direction. Roy walked through the heavy rain to a house, it took him ten minuets, and he was completely blinded by the rain by then. He walked up the steps leading to his home, struggling slightly with Ed.

Roy made it through the door, up the stairs and into his bedroom, without Ed down once. Roy placed Ed against the bed, on the floor.

He then replaced his wet gloves with dry ones and started a fire in his fireplace. The dark room turned bright, shadows dancing on the walls with the flames. Roy kneeled down beside Ed, and started to take off his wet clothes. Roy expected Ed to yell and for him to turn away from Roy's hands, but Ed just sat in silent depression. The red coat came off, with the black jumper. They were hanged over the fire place, so to dry. Next came off the t-shirt, and the black pants, which joined the other clothes. It was the first time Roy had seen the hot-tempered alchemist without clothes on. He had a well toned body, due to the exercise and training he had put himself through. There were scars scattered around his chest and his shoulder where the automail began. It made Roy wince to see someone Ed's age so damaged. Ed was really cold and his eyes dull and tried. Roy found a pair of his old pyjamas and carefully put them on Ed, before putting on a pair himself.

"I…I killed him" Ed suddenly whispered, looking down at his hands. Roy kneeled down beside him again, taking the shaking hands.

"You had to, Fullmetal, you had no choice" Roy gently told him. Ed finally looked up at him, his eyes lost.

"But…but what gave me the right? Colonel, what gave me the right to choose when his life should end?" Ed demanded, tears forming in his young eyes. Roy tightened his grip on Ed's hands.

"Listen to me, Fullmetal, think of Elicia, think of Winry, and Nina, and Al" Roy said, "Children all their ages were killed by that man for no reason what so ever…Mothers were scared beyond belief, they locked their children away, these streets have been empty for ages, no child has been seen for months" Roy tired to make Ed understand that he had done a good thing by riding the world of this man, "Now children can play in the streets again, mothers don't need to stand watch every night just to make sure their children were still in their beds in the morning"

"But why did he have to die? He could have gone to prison, he didn't have to die" Edward cried, his hands tightening with the Colonel's.

"He would have died anyway, he would have been executed" Roy told him.

"But why me?" Ed asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, Fullmetal, there is blood on your hands let only you can see" Roy gently said, which Ed responded by wincing. Roy pulled Edward's hands up and kissed each knuckle, "The blood will fade in time, but it will never disappear forever" Roy pulled Ed into his lap, hugging him tightly, "But you have people that will support you, and never think less of you because of what you have done…you have strong legs, Edward, you can move forward"

Roy looked at Ed, gently stroking his wet hair. Roy ran a finger over Ed's wet cheeks, and then traced his lips. Without realising what he was doing, Roy lent down and kissed Edward on the lips. It was just a soft brush of lips on lips, but Edward suddenly tensed up in Roy's arms. The older man expected an outburst, and he waited for the impact of metal against his chin.

But none came.

Edward relaxed again and fall into the Colonel's arms, shivering again. Roy smiled, kissing Ed's forehead and picked him up. He gently placed Ed onto the double bed, covering him with the cover. Roy got in the other side, and much to his surprise, Ed immediately cuddled up to him, seeking warmth and comfort. Roy wrapt his arms tightly around him, bring him close.

"You're hot" Roy frowned, feeling Ed's shivering skin. Ed nuzzled deeper into Roy's embrace. Roy looked down at him, putting a hand to his forehead. Ed looked up at him, his eyes still dull. Roy moved his hand to his cheek. Their eyes connected for a moment, before Roy bent down again and kissed Ed. Ed's lips moved slightly with Roy's, as he pulled Ed even closer. Roy slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against Ed's. Roy opened his eyes to found Ed's closed, his face relaxed. Roy smiled, softly and slowly fall asleep.

-

The next morning, Roy was awakened by someone sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes to found Ed there, bending over to put on his boots. He was dressed in his clothes, including his coat and jacket, which were pulled tight over him. Ed was shaking, as if he was cold, even though the room was warm. Ed sat up and rubbed his head, before sneezing and then coughing roughly. Roy lent over and rubbed his arm. Ed was boiling hot.

"You're ill, you should stay in bed" Roy told him. Ed flinched slightly before standing up. He didn't look at Roy as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going this early?" the Colonel asked, looking at the clock. It read 6am.

"Don't know" Ed replied, his voice hoarse, before sneezing again and leaving. Roy sighed heavily, before throwing his head into his pillow and mumbling.

"Idiot Colonel"

**Another story, I don't know where they all come from. Anyway, please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2

There was lots of paperwork to do that day. There always was when a serial killer had been caught. The pile was made higher by the killer's death. By noon, Roy was glaring at the pen and the paper, rubbing his hand.

"Why can't we just say we caught him and he died in the process?" he asked his empty office. He put his head down on the desk, "Why do we have to write about every last detail, even what the flaming weather was like?" he moaned. Roy was brought back to reality by a sneeze and a load of paper being put on his desk. The Colonel sat up, straighten his jacket.

"You have to be joking, more paperwork! If there is anymore, this place will go up in flames" he told the person in his office, looking through the paperwork.

"Like I care, that will just give you more paperwork" Edward shivered, before starting a coughing fit. Roy looked up, quite surprised. Ed had another coat on, this one long and brown. It was buttoned up to his chin, and Ed had his arms crossed across his chest. He was shivering, yet sweat was dropping off his forehead.

Roy glanced out of his window, before looking down at the wet paper. It was still raining and Ed had been out in it. No wonder his fever was still there.

"What is this?" Roy asked, holding up the paper. Ed stopped coughing, and blinked a few time, as if trying to get his surroundings into focus. He placed a hand on a chair, steadying himself.

"A report" Ed replied.

"I didn't ask you to write a report, Fullmetal, I know what happened" Roy told him. Ed turned to leave.

"Just read it, Bustard" he growled. The Colonel sighed, starting to flick through the messy, dripping report. Ed suddenly stopped, and Roy looked back up. Ed swayed on the spot, before falling to the floor.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled, jumping up, and running to the small alchemist's side. Ed was unconscious, shaking like hell. The door opened as Roy felt his forehead. It was boiling.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked, stepping into the room and kneeling next to the boy. Fuery followed, but stood by the door.

"Fuery, gather all the blankets you can" Roy ordered. Fuery saluted and hurried out the room, "Hawkeye, call a doctor"

"Yes, Sir" Hawkeye replied, also hurrying out of the room. Roy picked Ed up, and took him the brown crouch. He placed the boy gently down.

"Ed, you idiot, you should have stayed in bed" the Colonel told him, feeling Ed's hot, feverish skin.

Five minutes later, Fuery ran in with three blankets. Roy covered Ed with them as Hawkeye walked in with the military's doctor. He was an aging man with grey hair and tiny glasses.

"What do we have here then?" he asked, going to Ed's side.

"Well, he has a bad case if the flu, and I suggest you keep him here for a couple of days, do not let him go outside, otherwise it could get a lot worse" the doctor told them after he had checked Ed over.

"Keep him in this room?" Roy asked, uncertainly. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, he needs sleep" and with that he left. Roy looked at Ed, and then Hawkeye and Fuery.

"Great! Now I'm stuck with the pipsqueak Fullmetal in my office for the next couple of days" he said, annoyed.

"Shut up, Colonel Bastard" a small voice croaked. Everyone turned to Ed. His eyes were closed and he was curled up in a ball on his side. Roy's eyes softened as he looked at the sick boy. He shooed his two officers out of his office and then sat down at his desk, watching Ed for a little while. Soon enough, soft snores filled the quiet room. Roy smiled slightly and continued with his never ending paper work.

A couple of hours later, the building was nearly empty. Everyone had gone home (or the bar in Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda's case) and Roy was left to the darkening office. With the hot coffee in his hands, Roy lent back in his seat, placing his feet onto the desk. Ed had been asleep all this time, and the coughing had eased slightly.

"Mum…" Ed suddenly mumbled, catching the Colonel off guard. Roy looked over to him. Ed's face was screwed up in pain and fear.

"Mum!" the word was louder this time and more desperate, "Al! No……please! Alphonse!" Roy stood up, and began to walk over to the sleeping boy, but stopped at Ed's next yell.

"Mustang! No!....Please! Stop!.....Roy!" Roy walked to Ed and kneeled down beside the couch. A tear was running down Ed's pale cheek. Roy took his hot hand and the simple touch made Ed jump awake. He started panting as he spotted Roy above him. The tears increased slightly.

"It was just a dream" Roy whispered, stroking Ed's hair. Ed's breath grew easier, and he lent into the touch, wiping his tears roughly away. He tightened the grip on Roy's other hand, and closed his eyes briefly.

"…so real" Ed mumbled, quietly.

"I know" Roy whispered back. He bent down and kissed Ed's tear soaked cheeks, tasting the saltiness of them. Ed opened his eyes again and looked at Roy. Roy looked back at him, still stroking the soft, blonde hair. Silently, he bent down, meeting Ed's lips with his. Roy felt Ed's lips move with his. He tasted the sweet taste of them. Honey and Bananas he would call it if needed a name.

Ed's hand found Roy's neck and he placed it there, pushing Roy down ever so slightly. Roy slowly ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip, which Ed responded by opening his mouth slightly. Roy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he began to explore Ed's mouth. Roy could tell that Ed had little or no experience with kissing because he seemed unsure of what to do. His tongue was all over the place. It still felt nice though.

Roy broke away, sealing the kiss with a soft closer of lips. Ed started to cough again and he fall back against his pillow. He let his hand fall off Roy's neck as he gasped for air. Once Ed had stopped coughing, he closed his eyes, his face relaxed.

Roy smiled, kissed Ed's forehead and went to stand up.

"Don't leave" Ed said, slight pleading in his voice. Roy took his hand again.

"I won't, I promise" Roy whispered into his eyes. Once again, Roy listened to Ed slowly fall back to sleep, his breathing getting deep. Ed was still shivering; despite the amount of covers he had on him, so Roy took off his jacket and gave it to Ed, tacking it under his sides. Roy yawned, and lied his head down on the edge of the couch. With Ed's heavy breathing on his neck, Roy quickly fell asleep.

Roy had a good dream, he was sure of it. He couldn't remember what it was about, but he could recall soft lips brushing against his forehead. It felt good, and kind, and loving.

Roy woke up with a stiff back and a sore neck. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his neck that had been bent at a weird angle all night. Roy yawned, stretching out his muscles, before looking at the empty couch.

Empty!

Where was Fullmetal?! He thought, throwing aside blankets to see if the small size teenager had been lost to them.

But Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Ed, you idiot!" Roy yelled, rushing out of the office. He bumped into Hawkeye and his men.

"Sir, what is it?! Hawkeye asked.

"Havoc, call Fullmetal's dorm, see if he is there" Roy ordered. The smoker obeyed without hesitation.

"No answer, chief" Havoc told him a couple of minutes later.

"Call the train station, then, ask if he's on a train" Roy said, "Call Alphonse Elric, Fuery, tell him to keep an eye out for him, Falman, search the streets, see if he's there"

"Yes, sir" Falman and Fuery said together before leaving.

"Breda! Coffee! Now!" Roy continued with his orders. Breda saluted and left.

"Sir, calm down" Hawkeye said, putting a hand on her Colonel's shoulder.

"You heard what the doctor said, if Fullmetal goes outside, his condition could get worst, and it's rain again! He could die!" Roy told her, panic showing clearly in his eyes.

"Edward has taken care of himself since he was about nice, sir, he isn't stupid" Hawkeye calmly said. Roy stood there for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Yes, you're right" he quietly said. Hawkeye smiled.

"Like always"

But despite Hawkeye's word, and the information that Ed had token the first train to Resembool, the Flame Alchemist was worried out of his wits all day.

Not just for Ed's health, bit wither the younger alchemist hated him even more by Roy's actions in the last couple of days.

Roy had loved Ed since the day they met. Ed's broken form in that wheelchair. His eyes showing more pain, fear and anger then anyone that age should have to face. It had clicked something in Roy and he had vowed to protect the boy in anyway possible.

Roy doesn't know when he had fall in love with Edward Elric, but it had happened and no matter how hard he tried, Roy couldn't control it.

"Colonel Mustang, Alphonse Elric is on the phone" Falman said, sticking his head into the office. Roy shook himself out of his thoughts and picked up the phone.

"Alphonse?"

"Sir, Ed is here now" Al said on the other end, "He fainted at the train station and the train warden carried him here"

"Is he ok?" Roy asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Yeh, he's in bed" Al informed him, "He keeps mumbling 'Colonel Bastard' though" Roy laughed.

"Yeh, he probably hates me because he saved my life" he told the younger teenager.

"What happened?" Al asked. Roy paused for a moment, before saying,

"Ed killed his first person the other day, so I could live" Al let out a shocked gasp, and Roy continued, "He's going to need al the support he needs, especially from you"

"Yes, sir" Al said.

"If there is anything else that happened, Ed will tell you" Roy said, before hanging up the phone. He lent his head into his hands and sighed.

The rain was still beating against the window, but Roy knew it would calm down in time. Hopefully, like him and Edward.

**The end, crap ending but meh. Please review, flames welcome **


End file.
